Gotcha!
by PinkScissorLuv
Summary: It's April Fools' Day and Sikowitz announces a competition wherein the students pull pranks on each other until there's one left standing and everyone goes against each other. One-shot. Bade/Tandre/Cabbie romance. Trinjin/Jori friendship and a lot more!


**Hello? Any readers? *cricket noise* Lol. But hello. *waves* So yeah this is an April Fools' one-shot. Is it a bit too late for me to post this like 10 days after April 1st? But anyways, this idea has been my mind for so long that I wanted to write a fic about it and I just finished writing it today so yeah. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I'm not the owner of Victorious or any copyrighted/trademarked thing mentioned here blah blah blah you get the idea anyway.**

**Sikowitz's classroom**

The coconut-loving barefoot teacher just finished teaching them a lesson on how to make scenes more dramatic.

"And that is how similar a doughnut is to a world without pants," Sikowitz said, confusing the students. The class looked skeptical.

"Hey, I thought we were talking about dramatic scenes?" Tori spoke for the whole class.

"Oh yes, any questions?"

"No, Tori, we were talking about the new album of Spice Girls! Oh yeah, April Fools, Tori!" Jade "imitated" her by talking like a movie star from the 1940s. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, any questions?" He makes the students even more confused.

Jade's sarcastic comment got Robbie a little too interested. "What happened to Baby Spice?"

"Ooh, she's my favorite Spice Girl! She's fabulous, right?" Cat asked Beck as she giggled without pause.

"Yeah, I guess?" Beck nodded and faked a smile to refrain from hurting Cat.

The bell rang. Everyone stood up; about to get their things and leave the classroom until Sikowitz announced something _very_ important.

"Wait a minute. Dear Gandhi, I forgot to tell you! Today is April 1st, right?" The student made variations of yeah's and yup's, except Jade who said a sarcastic, straight out "No."

"Oh, so it's April Fools' Day today," Andre remembered. The teenagers exchanged looks and all seemed to show excitement for it, well… most of them. "What's April Fools'?" Robbie curiously asked. They all gasped.

"You're some geek that loves to do research but doesn't know what the hell people do on April Fools' Day. Very impressive, Shapiro. And I happen to be a puppet that does not move on its own," said Rex, though Robbie ignores the puppet.

"It's the day puppets die." Jade glared at Rex, scaring him – or it. "You're a creep, woman."

"As you can see, April Fools' is the day when everyone pulls pranks on other people for fun. And I'm happy to announce that I will hold a – drum roll please?" The seated students did a drum roll by stomping their feet.

Sikowitz continued, "A prank competition!" The class became more excited. "Once you get pranked by someone, you're out. The last one standing wins prank royalty, extra credit, a backstage pass to an unannounced concert of your artist of choice and bragging rights for the rest of the semester. The ones out of the competition can't assist the ones still in. The contest lasts 'til the end of the week."

"I got a bad feeling about this." Beck declared, looking quite nervous.

"Oh, you should. Because I'm gonna take you down, baby." Jade pointed a finger at her boyfriend.

"No you can't."

"Wanna bet?"

"Bring it on, babe." Beck leaned closer to her as Jade maintained a competitive look at him.

Cat laughed at herself, "This _seriously _reminds me of The Hunger Games. But the difference is you can't eat each other here."

"Okay?" Tori said, "But mark my words, I'm gonna be victorious in this. True story."

"Nu uh," Robbie disagreed, "That doesn't mean you'll win this right away. I use the power of the internet research and textbooks to send myself all the way to the winning position."

"Hold on," Andre interrupted. "You don't know who is truly gonna win this. You are nothing compared to me. I learned a hell lot of weird antics from my grandma; you all don't stand a chance."

The students in the classroom all started rivalries, arguments and bets to see who wins.

Let the games begin!

**The Slap Update  
Robbie Shapiro:** You can't underestimate the power of knowledge.  
**Mood:** Just Saying :P

**~oOo~  
Hallway, Robbie's locker**

"Wow, it looks like literally everyone in class is getting worked up about Sikowitz's prank-athon," Robbie said as he saw more than twenty students going around the corridor.

"Duh! Who wouldn't want a backstage pass to their favorite artist's concert? I'm pretty sure Northridge girls have one as well. Rex-y needs some candy," Rex replied.

"Uh, Northridge girls don't do concerts I suppose,"

"Seriously? Then I'm out of the freaking contest. I'm gonna win it for nothing," The ventriloquist and his puppet just saw Cat run through a crowded area.

Excited and smiling, Robbie greeted her as she ran around, "Hey Cat! I have something to tell you!"

"Not now, Robbie! Bye!" She said as she ran past him, leaving a pouting Robbie.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You should have seen your own face the whole time! Ha, ha, ha!" Rex laughed at him.

"Don't rub it in."

"Are you kidding me? This is like the tenth time she told you that she can't talk to you! See, even one of the weirdest people in school don't pay attention to you! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Rex, stop laughing. It's not even that that made me upset. It's-"

"Ha, ha, ha!"

"I told you to stop."

"Ha, ha, ha!"

"That's it. Bye Rex." Robbie got Rex trapped in his locker and left to think of his first prank while trying to avoid the crowd of pranksters.

**~oOo~  
Hallway, Andre's locker**

Meanwhile, as Andre opened his locker, Tori tapped him on the shoulder, smiling, "Heeeey!"

"Oh god, I thought someone's doing some silly prank on me. Sup!"

"I was just wondering. I mean, we're best friends and all that and…" Tori paused for a while as she stared into his eyes. "Do you want to team up for this April Fools thing? We'll beat everyone else until it's just you and me. And the final battle begins. What do you say to that, huh?"

"This isn't some prank, right?"

"Of course not. Why would I wanna trick my best friend?"

"Uh, because it's April Fools' Day? Well whatever, I trust you. But I don't think it'll all come down to us. I mean, there's a lot of genius 'pranksters' here with diabolical plans and chiz."

"What? You were pretty confident this morning at Sikowitz's class."

"Yeah, but not _over_confident. Have you seen the others desperately trying to win this thing? Geez, they're like flying insects spreading out being all wonky. I'm scared, Tor, I'm scared."

"Don't be so pessimistic! We can do this together, it's me and you against the world. And yes, by world I mean everyone else in this school. Wow, it's like we switched places. Now _I'm_ the one doing pep talks."

"Fine. We'll still go on your little plan. But how about we do a little bet? If we're the only two people left in this game, you win. If we don't, I do."

"I'm listening."

"The person who loses has to do something as dared by the other. It has to be something that's very unusual to us."

"And unusual means?"

"Something the two of us don't normally do."

"Okay. Let's see what happens."

"It's on, muchacha."

**The Slap Update  
Tori Vega: **Hey, I think I'm dropping out of the prank-week contest. April Fools!  
**Mood:** Fooled Ya :D

**~oOo~  
Library**

Sinjin was just sitting, reading "Coping with Failure: Part II" when Trina came by.

"Hey," Trina whispered and sat down.

"Shhh, I'm reading something," Sinjin tried not to make his voice loud.

"It'll only take a sec." The students in the library shushed Trina. "Can you help me research for some good pranks to pull on these people who aren't even as talented as me?

"I'm sorry, Trina, but I don't think I can help you with that. I'm busy."

"Come. On. Do you realize how popular I can be if I win the contest? Very. And not only that, I'd get a 'bad' reputation in this school. Like I would be known as the girl with some kind of badass attitude you know that? Plus, I don't feel really pretty right now so I need something to get me some fame!" They shushed Trina once again.

"Here, will this make you prettier?"

"Lipstick? Oh my gosh, Sinjin you're the best!"

"Anything for my future wife."

"Don't push it." Trina looked him strangely in the eye but puts on some lipstick anyway. She was about to open her mouth to thank him again but she can't. The lipstick stuck both her lips together hard, it's like her mouth was taped on. She tried to scream.

"I'm sorry, Trina. No matter what you're still my lady but I want that crown for my gold collection!"

She tried to scream louder for getting eliminated and Sinjin's "my lady" comment. Soon, every other student there became animals trying to chase each other, pranking each other to win it all.

The school librarian had enough of it. "UGH. Can you teenagers just shut the hell up?! Give me a break! Every day I had to make sure this frigging library has some peace and quiet but just give me a day of complete silence, PLEASE?! WHEN WILL YOU KIDS BE NORMAL?! I'm over this job. I QUIT."

As the librarian stormed out, Trina – who's also angry – followed.

**~oOo~  
Hallway, near Tori's locker**

Beck and Jade were hiding and trying not to let Tori catch them in sight.

"What exactly are you doing?" Beck asked.

"Quiet. You know how all giddy and starstruck and fangirl-y Vega can be when she sees celebrities walking her way, right?" Jade said.

"Yes."

"Well I'm going to make her feel that type of starstruck and giddy and fangirl-y." Jade gave Tori a mischievous look without being spotted.

"So you're gonna trick her into thinking you're a celebrity?"

"Do you always have to read my mind?" Jade made him chuckle.

"And of all pranks you can think of, you picked this? I mean, it's not like I want any hate going on, but if you love picking on Tori why pull such a lame prank on her?"

"I want to see KISS perform live, okay?! I would do anything to meet the band members backstage!" She whispered, but one can still hear a serious and scary tone in her voice.

"_Oh._ But wait, she's got your number, how will you go about that?"

"Easy." Jade showed him another PearPhone. "I pranked this ninth grader and blackmailed him to give me his phone. I told him to give it to me unless he wants all his hair to fall off." Beck nodded.

"Okay," she said as she dialed Tori's number on the phone. The couple backed away and tried to find a better and prank-free hiding place, fingers intertwined.

"The Joke Is on You" by Niki Watkins, Tori's ringtone-for-the-day played. It said on the screen that the call is from an anonymous person though she answered it anyway, "Hello?"

Jade tried to do her best guy voice imitation, "Hi. It's-" But before she could say Josh Hutcherson, the PearPhone ran out of battery juice and died, much to Jade's frustration.

Though confused by the phone call, Tori ignored it and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Ugh!" Jade said and dropped the ninth grader's phone to the floor out of anger.

Beck remained casual but looked a little awkward, "So… let's just get to lunch, babe."

"But, but-" Jade, still wanting to attempt to prank, said as if she's being scolded by her parent at a younger age.

"Let's go." Beck grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the Asphalt Café.

**The Slap Update  
Jade West:** I hate batteries. They suck.  
**Mood: **Mad :|

**~oOo~  
Asphalt Café**

The gang was silent, no one said a word. Everyone wanted to finish eating lunch to get going with their pranks. They were all eating fast, well, a little _too_ fast that Robbie almost choked.

"Wow, this sight is totally _not _unusual for Shapiro," Jade said as she laughed.

"Babe, be nice," Beck said making his girlfriend pout. He ate the last bite of his pizza, got all his things and stood up, about to leave. "Gotta go, guys. I ought to do some stuff. See ya."

He gave Jade a quick peck on the lips. The others said a quick bye and went back to their lunch.

Tori noticed something – or someone missing. "Where's Cat?" Jade just shrugged, looking like she doesn't care.

Robbie – the only other person concerned – said, "I don't know. She's been MIA all day."

"Maybe she's just busy with the pranks and stuff that she skipped lunch," Andre suggested.

"Ah, but even if she's been doing that all day there's no doubt I'd beat her. Besides Beck, that KISS concert is probably the only thing that can make my life _not_ a living hell," Jade said.

"You can't underestimate Cat like that. You have no idea what goes on in her head. She may have an inner-genius in her right now," Robbie told her. When he just finished talking, the four saw Cat running around screaming, just passing their table.

Jade stopped eating her burrito for a while. "Robbie, that's what you say every time I talk about Cat. You might as well get a room with her."

"This conversation ends right now!" Robbie stood up and left as if he did not want to talk about it. But obviously, everyone in school had known at some point about his crush on Cat.

"I tell you, he totally likes Cat. Knew it before it even started," Jade told the remaining two eating lunch with her and resumed eating her burrito.

Jade had another prank for Andre and Tori up her sleeve. She secretly added some glue to the toppings on two slices of their pizza, and those slices were the only ones they haven't eaten yet. She waited until they get each slice to eliminate them.

Shocked was she when the two began fixing their things for their next class together, not even touching those glued slices. "Hey, aren't you two going to finish that pizza?"

"No, we have uh… stuff to do," Tori said.

"Yeah, it's really important. Bye!" Andre added as he and Tori left. And then there was one.

Jade cursed. "I hate everything." She finished her burrito and ran as fast as she can to the main hall.

**The Slap Update  
Cat Valentine: **I don't get why they called April 1st "April Fools' Day." They can make it May 1st, right?  
**Mood: **Curious *.*

**~oOo~  
Janitor's Closet**

Beck had texted Sinjin to meet him in the janitor's closet at noon during lunch. Sinjin he thought he would invite him again to another drag racing event, or maybe he'd cut off some of his fluffy Canadian hair and give some to him for his _rare_ collections.

But he did not know what was in store for him inside. He stepped in.

"Hello? Anyone in here? Beck?" No one else was there.

A few feet from the closet, Beck could see Sinjin inside, as he closed the door. It was his cue. He took out his remote and pressed a button.

In the janitor's closet, a fog machine turned on, unbeknownst to Sinjin. Soon, the inside of the closet was all covered with fog.

Unfortunately, he couldn't see and the "Secret Passageway to the Library" was hidden and blocked.

"Holy chiz! It's a trap!"

Thus he was eliminated. Clever Beck was clever. He tried so hard not to lose to Jade, especially that Jade can be aggressive and evil, so it would be great _for him_ if he beat his girlfriend.

Sixty seconds later, the fog machine was automatically turned off. Sinjin decided to stay inside, instead of going outside to the main hall, as he went scavenging the closet for more _rare_ items. He's weird, all right.

**The Slap Update  
Sinjin Van Cleef: **Found some good stuff in the janitor's closet. Real gooooood stuff.  
**Mood: **Treasure-y :D

**~oOo~  
Hallway, Beck's locker**

Beck laughed, not particularly to any one, because another fellow student fell for his pranks. He surely can't wait to win that contest and beat Jade, but he focused more on beating Jade.

He and Jade fight a lot, yes, but sometimes they compete with each other for fun. Yes, _for fun._

He was smiling while walking to his locker, alone. If some fellow students ever saw him they would all think that he's weird. He was all too confident.

He opened his transparent locker and saw a mysterious bottle of hair gel, the expensive brand. He never remembered placing one inside his locker, or even bothered using one ever – at least so he can maintain the "fluffiness" of his hair, that _pretty much _everyone loved.

"_You should totally use some of these. ;)"_ said the note, no name included. Suspicious he was but, why not use it, he thought.

And so he did.

He was so hair-conscious that he fell for it.

**~oOo~  
Hallway**

Robbie ran around looking for Cat, no one knows why. He tried to dodge all pranks (which are only a few since a lot are eliminated now) in the background and good for him, he did.

He swiftly went for his locker to get his things for their last class of the day. He opened it and bam! There was a big pile of dirt inside, much to his surprise.

"Oh dear god no."

And soon the dirt was all over his face. So I guess he indeed did get all _dirty_, if you know what I mean. *wink wink*

And he's out. Poor Robbie.

Andre and Tori appear out of nowhere, "April Fools!" they both said happily. They laughed together and gave each other a high-five. After their mini-celebration after another successful prank, they offered Robbie some help cleaning off the dirt from his face.

"Ha ha, nice one guys. Oh, have you two seen Cat?" he asked.

Tori looked at Andre then back at Robbie and shrugged, "No idea."

"Why are you looking for her?" Andre asked.

"I just want to tell her something."

"Ooh, welcome to the I Love Cat town! Population: Robbie Shapiro." The two laughed while Robbie didn't. Instead, his eyes widened.

"Oh no, I can't believe you know too!"

"Dude,_ everyone_ in this school knows, well except Cat," Tori stated.

"Man, I'm starting to feel nervous, what if she doesn't like me back?"

"She'd never told you she doesn't like you, Rob, had she? Then you got nothing to worry about!" Andre said.

"Gee, thanks for the advice guys. Means a lot to me."

"No prob."

But before the two friends could leave, Beck walked up to them. "Do you know who did this to me?"

He meant his hair. Thanks to that (fake) hair gel, his hair went all over the place – seriously messed up, as in they were all standing up. It's an unusual hairstyle.

They shook their heads and walked away as soon as they can. Tori went to open her locker and Andre left the main hall. Robbie looked away from Beck's not-Beck hair and cleaned up his locker.

Beck looked enraged. He was pissed off about what happened to his hair. It may sound weird coming from someone like him but he's always had some kind of strange love for his hair.

Soon Jade came by to open her locker. She gave a quick glance at her boyfriend and looked back at her locker decorated with more than ten razor sharp scissors. She held back her laughter.

"Jade?" She turned her head.

"What?"

"Did you do this to me?" He pointed at his not-so fluffy hair and the bottle of hair gel.

Jade firmly said no and tried not to look at him. Beck raised his eyebrow. "I know you're lying, babe."

"No, I'm-"

"Tell me the truth." Their eyes met.

"I guess you know me a little too well then." Jade closed her locker. He grabbed her arm.

"Dang. I can't believe you would do this to me!"

"Well, _I_ can't believe you're overreacting about some stupid hair gel. Look, I'm sorry."

"You just don't get it, this hair is my life!"

"Calm down, hair boy, it'll only be like that for a day. And I did it for the contest."

"So you chose the dumb contest over me? Great."

"I can explain! And I said I was sorry!"

"There's no need to explain." Beck turned around stormed out. The girlfriend rolled her eyes and sighed.

Eventually, it was only the three of them left at the hall. Robbie was busy with his locker, though, and left after.

Jade saw Tori at her locker and walked up to her, but they're about a foot away from each other, "Hey Vega."

"What do you want, Jade?"

"Oh nothing. I just know something about you that probably no one else here knows."

"What do you mean?"

"I know about you and Andre."

"Huh?" The Vega sister was confused.

"Don't act all stupid here. I can keep secrets."

"I don't get what you're trying to say."

"I know what you and Andre did last weekend. You totally got it on."

"WHAT?" Shocked was she.

"Ha! April Fools!"

"WHAT?! So this is all a trick?"

"Thank you, Catherine Obvious," Jade said as she mocked her again with that accent.

"Uuuugh. That doesn't even count as a prank. And why involve Andre in this?"

"Okay. A: To prank means to trick and to trick means to fool. So if you don't think that doesn't count then maybe you'll like this." Jade brought out a toy gun from and squirted some kind of yellowish-orange sticky thing on her. It turned out to be hot cheese.

"Seriously?"

"Hot cheese." Jade reminded her of the time Tori got hot cheese all over Cat and her ex, Danny. Tori gave her a look.

Jade continued, "And B: I know you're into him, so I thought of fooling you by saying a false statement."

"Why would you think I have feelings for him? He's my best friend."

"It's because you love him," Jade whispered and smirked.

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!" She gave her a cold stare.

"Okay, you win. But swear _not_ to tell _anyone_. And good luck with the contest."

"Riiiight, I won't. And thanks." Tori nodded.

"Speaking of Andre, where is he?"

**~oOo~  
Classroom**

Right after Tori said that, Andre was hiding under a table in the classroom where he and the gang spent detention 'til 3:00. He planned to prank someone as he or she comes inside for class.

He heard a sound made by the doorknob and hid near the door to get ready.

But instead, he wasn't the one pranking the person. The person was pranking him. The mystery prankster threw water balloons at him, making him scream of shock.

The identity of the person was unknown, all Andre saw was that he or she wore all-black. That all-black outfit covered everything, his/her hair, face, arms, legs front and back area. He almost got scared just looking at him or her.

**~oOo~  
Hallway**

"I don't know. He's probably writing another love song about you," Jade razzed, answering her question. Tori rolled her eyes.

"Pfft. Shut up!"

"I'm just saying." Jade and Tori laughed together, this is one of those rare times when the two enjoy each other's company. Who knows, maybe they went from frenemies to friends already even though they did not want to admit it.

They continued laughing until the all-black mystery person ran into the main hallway and interrupted them. He or she threw pie at Jade.

The pie fell to the ground and Jade still had her eyes closed. So that means she's also eliminated from the competition.

Tori gasped. Of course, it was unexpected. "Need any help with that?"

"Thanks but no thanks," Jade said. Tori remained standing there not moving.

Without looking, Jade can still sense Tori still there in front of her.

"Go. Leave." Tori slowly walked.

"Faster!" The Vega ran swiftly away.

**The Slap Update  
Beck Oliver: **Lesson learned: Expect all unexpected, even if it has something to do with your hair.  
**Mood: **Wazzed _

**~oOo~  
Hallway**

After the gang (besides Beck) cleaned up from the pranks pulled on them. More students came into the main hall, _not_ looking like a disaster. They came back from cleaning up at the restrooms.

Tori and the others were sitting by the stairs, all were devastated.

"So we lost. That's sad," Robbie said, looking down. "And I still can't find Cat."

"She probably wandered off somewhere. But at least she didn't screw my hair up!" Beck looked at Jade with anger. Jade rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath.

"Oh, I just remembered," Tori said. "We still have that bet."

Andre did an 'oh-I-remember-it-too' face, "Oh yea…"

"And for your information, I…oh darn. We weren't the final two. That means I lost the bet." Andre pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah, and I win. So you have to do whatever I tell you."

"Sure, I'll do what you want me to do."

He paused for a while and without hesitation, he said, "I want you to kiss me."

"Okay. That's too simple." Tori shook her head.

"Easy for you to say. Do you want to do something else that's any more difficult? I'm pretty sure someone like Tori Vega could never show this kind of cowardice." Andre said. And with that Jade gave Tori her signature evil smile as she briefly looked at her.

"Fine. I'll do it." She stared at him. Those eyes. Those lips. Those eyes. She bit her lip. That moment for her was so quiet but she just can't stop staring at him.

Soon she found her lips on his. She felt nervous at first but when she kissed him, she felt a lot different. So did Andre. Whaddaya know, maybe Andre really _did_ want to kiss Tori. The kiss was sweet and gentle, it felt better for them than the ones they've had with their respective exes. They can really feel that spark.

While that happened, Robbie, Jade and Beck – who've been awkwardly watching the pair lock lips – stood up and left to give them some alone time. Beck and Robbie went together, and Jade angrily followed along, still mad about Beck's whining.

Before it can go beyond that, they pulled away and gasped for air.

"Whoa," they said at the same time. And they just looked at each other.

Le croo croo.

Before the awkward silence had gone long, one of them finally spoke.

"We should get to class," Tori said.

"Yeah, let's go," Andre replied.

**~oOo~  
Blackbox Theater**

It was their next class, their last one for the day. No one seemed excited for it, however. They're all wazzed off. Looked like everyone's pranked.

Jade, who sat on an empty seat next to Beck, said, "Can I just say I'm sorry again?"

"Still not talking to you," Beck said, not bothering to look at her.

"Oh come on! Can we just talk about this? This is ridiculous; we're fighting just because of your hair. I mean, what does that even mean and why are making such a big deal out of it? And I'm supposed to be in your position just like how our usual fights go!"

"It's because you did it for Sikowitz's crazy contest! That's the last thing you'll ever hear from me."

"Whatever then!" The scissor-loving goth girl stood up and dragged her chair away from him.

Robbie, sitting behind Jade, was still upset because of Cat's absence. "Where on earth is Cat?" Just as he said that, Cat appeared at the entrance/exit door of the theater and she looked exhausted.

Her friends turned around and saw her. "Cat, why do you look like you just played tag with invisible people?" Tori asked.

Breathing in between words, Cat replied, "I had to visit my brother at the mental hospital during lunch."

"But that's in Idaho and we kind of saw you passing by our lunch table," Andre, seated next to Tori, said.

Cat looked around. "It's a very, very long story." She sat next to Robbie.

"Hello, Earthlings!" Sikowitz popped out of nowhere. All were confused.

"That's weird, I thought we had acting class this morning already," Beck said, followed by the class's murmurs. A lot said variations of 'yeah'.

"Really, we did? Oh, your teacher got annoyed by all the pranks that she went home for the day, I have to tell you. So I'm subbing! Anyways, I have announced to the students about the April Fools contest, and I'm just checking who's in and who's out." Sikowitz noticed everyone looking sad. "Why is everyone so… gloomy?"

"Everybody in this room was pranked at some point," Robbie said and the students agreed, besides Cat.

"But not meeeee!" Cat giggled, shocking the other students.

"Wait, you're the one who'd been running around pranking people wearing all-black?" Jade said.

"Yeah, I was wearing my pajelehoocho and I changed fast before this period. And I lied about visiting my brother, teehee."

"So does that mean we have a contest winner?" Tori asked Sikowitz.

"Nooooope, April Fools!" Sikowitz said. Everyone else said "Huh?" He explained, "I made this prank-week contest, which only lasted for a day, an April Fools' joke to all of you. No winner, no crown, no extra credit, no concert. That means you're all pranked!" Sikowitz did an evil laugh and said, "Gotcha!"

Jade swore. The class murmured again. A lot complained. And some looked at Cat, who's on the verge of crying. She squeaked and Sikowitz ran outside the theater panicking using the other entrance/exit door.

The sad Valentine trotted towards the main door and stormed out. The teenagers left inside could hear cries and shrieks. Poor Cat. Robbie followed her to find where she is. Tori, Andre, Beck and Jade followed also.

**~oOo~  
Hallway**

"Cat? Cat?" And they found her sitting down with her hands on her face, crying.

Robbie sat beside her. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not, Robbie. I've worked so hard for this. I rarely have smart ideas, I have to admit!" She said and continued crying.

"Cat, please stop. Don't be so upset over a dumb contest, cheer up!" Jade put her hand on her shoulder.

"That's what she said," Beck teased.

Jade fired back, "Nobody asked you!"

"Let's just forget about the contest, Cat. It's alright," Andre assured her.

"Wanna hang out with us after school for some frozen yogurt? It'll make you feel better," Tori suggested. Beck, Andre, Jade and Robbie all said that frozen yogurt sounds good.

"Will there be meatballs?" Cat giggled. "Just kidding, teehee. Okay, I'll come!"

"Then we'll get back to class then," Robbie said. Cat shook her head.

"No. I wanna stay here for a while." She laid her head on Robbie's shoulder, put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. The ventriloquist smiled excitedly.

"You know, even if you didn't win Queen of Pranks, you can still be my queen." Cat chuckled.

"Okay!" The redhead and the Shapiro grinned and looked like almost locking lips, leaving Tori, Andre, Jade and Beck just standing there.

Jade noticed Andre and Tori staring at each other and smiling, "Hey, I see what you're doing there, Vega and Harris! Whatever you're up to, just make out!" The two glanced at each other again but did not respond to Jade's remark and kept a distance from the four.

Andre starts the conversation, "So… what do you want to do?"

"We could… hang out at my house after we go for some frozen yogurt?"

"It's a date." They smiled at each other again and leaned in for another kiss.

Jade's bad mood got worse after watching the two couples pair up, since Beck still won't forgive her about what she did to his hair, which she thought was too shallow for him to be frustrated about.

Jade walked back to the Blackbox Theater, but before she could enter through the door, she felt someone pulling her back. She turned around and it was her Canadian boyfriend.

"Look if you don't want to talk about this anymore then I won't but I still can't process in my brain that _you_ would choose _your overrated hair_ over _me_! You should know how sorry I am! It's making me and my head ache with rage and-"

Beck put his finger over her lips to shut her up. "Never mind about that. I'm the one who should be sorry. I overreacted as if my hair is everything. I regret getting mad at you. I just wanna say I love you whatever hair I have and all chiz, I hope you know that. Can I make it up to you?"

"Apology accepted. I'll be the one to decide our next date, that fine with you?"

"Yep."

"Your RV, tonight." Beck smiled and pressed his lips on hers.

**Well that is all, readers. Anything you wanted to say about this loooong one-shot? Like it, love it, hate it? Suggestions? Please review! :)**


End file.
